


Christmas Therapy

by slytherco



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Stubborn Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Day 12 of 25 Days of Drarry.Prompt: “I know something that’ll warm you up.”---Harry comes down with a cold and Draco tries to keep the stubborn man in bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559188
Comments: 9
Kudos: 259





	Christmas Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://slytherco.tumblr.com/post/189810471643/25-days-of-drarry-day-12)

“Harry, I just fire-called Kingsley and he said it was fine-”, Draco stops in his tracks at the bedroom door. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, Potter?”

He groans in exasperation as Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, stands unsteadily next to the wardrobe, trying to put on his Auror robes. His face is ashen and glistening with sweat, clammy strands of hair sticking to his temples. There are dark circles under his eyes and their usually piercing green is dimmed, almost glassy. Seeing his boyfriend in such a state makes Draco’s heart ache; the man can barely stand up straight, swaying on his feet, his eyes hooded with exhaustion. He tries to button up the robes, not paying any attention to Draco, so he steps inside the bedroom and delicately pries Harry’s fingers from the buttons and takes his hands into his own; his brow furrows with worry when he takes a closer look at his idiot of a man.

“Are you trying to _go to work_?” He starts to slide off the robes off Harry’s shoulders as the other man weakly bats his hands away.

“Mhm”, Harry protests, trying to wiggle in the robes again. “Draco, stop. I gotta go.”

“The fuck you do”, he scoffs and yanks the robes away. He rolls his eyes seeing that Harry put his shirt on inside out. “As I said, I called Kingsley and told him you were sick.” He takes Harry by the elbow and guides him to their bed. “You’re staying in bed until I say so, you git.”

“Draco, I can’t stay home, I need to get to work. There’s a lot of crime before Christmas.” Harry tries and sways dangerously; Draco adjusts his grip and plows on, not paying any mind to Harry’s ramblings.

“I’m sure all the criminals can wait until you get better. As your boyfriend _and_ your healer, I forbid you to leave this bed.” With a wave of his wand, Draco undresses Harry and summons a pair of clean pyjamas from the drawers. When Harry is, at last, properly dressed, Draco unceremoniously shoves him into the bed. He casts a few diagnostic spells and puts a hand on Harry’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“M’fine,” Harry mumbles, his eyes already closing.

“Good grief, Potter. Get some sleep and I’ll give you your potions when you wake up.”

***

A few hours later, Draco enters the room, levitating two trays before him - one with breakfast, the other with an array of various vials, potions, and ointments. When he sees Harry, he drops to trays on the bedside table and pointedly clears his throat. “Potter.”

“Oh, hi.” The other man turns around, making a poor attempt at hiding his uniform behind his back. He looks a bit better, some color is back to his face, although he still looks sickly. 

Draco waves his wand and the uniform snatches free from Harry’s grip, landing neatly in Draco’s arms. “Tell me, love, do you take me for an idiot?”

“Draco. I feel _fine_. And I really have to go.”

“Your boss said he doesn’t want to see your face in the office until next week.” Draco says pointedly, and adds, “Can’t have their Saviour extorting himself.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “It’s nothing serious.” He comes up to Draco and hooks his fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer. Harry leans in closer and whispers in Draco’s ear. “You could examine me if you’d like.”

Draco raises an amused brow. “That is _v_ _ery_ unprofessional conduct for a healer.” 

Harry practically purrs into his ear. “Well, then it’s good we’re alone.” He moves them towards the bed and they flop on top of the duvet, Draco on top of him. He straddles Harry’s hips, feeling the heat radiating from the other man. 

Draco points his wand at a small vial from his tray and it flies straight into his hand. He smiles deviously at the man underneath him. “Time for your diagnosis, Mister Potter.”

Harry laughs and pulls him down. Their faces are an inch away, lips almost touching, and Draco can’t hold it in anymore and snorts. “Potter, your fever must be higher than I thought if you honestly think I am kissing you in this state.”

Harry’s expression changes into one of utter confusion and betrayal. “But-”

“Drink this.” Draco straightens and uncorks the vial, holding it out to Harry.

“No.” Harry’s lips turn into a pout that would put a five-year-old to shame. He turns his head to the side, unable to do much more, being physically pinned to the bed. “Traitor.”

Draco sends a silent prayer for patience so he doesn’t strangle his boyfriend right there, in their bed. He gives Harry his most superior, pureblood look and speaks again, his voice commanding. “Potter, for the love of everything that is holy, if you stopped being such a stubborn Gryffindor for once in your life,” he moves the vial closer to Harry’s lips. “and just _drank this_ , you would be good to go in two days, tops.”

Harry turns to him slightly, his expression slightly less guarded. “I know you don’t like it but everybody gets sick, Harry”, Draco says softly.

“Fine.” Harry lets out a heavy sigh, snatches the vial from Draco’s hand and downs it in one go.

“Good boy.” Draco doesn’t miss the blush that creeps onto Harry’s face at the words. He smirks and moves to get off the bed but Harry’s hands shoot to his hips.

“Stay?” His pleading expression is all kinds of endearing but Draco cannot yield - Harry’s eyes are still glassy and he can feel he’s burning up again.

“And get sick as well? I don’t think so.” He takes Harry’s hand into his and softly kisses his knuckles. “You will fall asleep in a few minutes after the potion starts to work. I’ll be there when you wake up, love.”

Draco stands up and waves his wand, covering Harry with a blanket. He shoots him one last firm look. “I’m warning you, don’t take your chances with me.”

Harry turns onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. There’s a mischievous smile creeping on his face. “Or what?”

Draco narrows his eyes. “Need I remind you I am registered as your primary healer? By the Statute of Magical Healthcare, I am legally authorized to use spellforce to restrain any patient that is, in my professional opinion, a liability to their own wellbeing.” He pulls out his wand, just for dramatic effect. “Do _not_ make me exercise this right.”

Harry flops down onto the pillows with a petulant sigh. “Merlin, I didn’t know I was living with Madam Pomfrey.”

Draco barks out a sarcastic laugh. “Well, I didn’t realize I moved in with a damn toddler.” He turned for the door. “Get some sleep, you pigheaded prat.”

***

Harry sleeps through the evening and the entire night. As soon as Draco steps out of the Floo after his night shift at St Mungo’s, he goes upstairs to check up on his mulish boyfriend. When he enters the room, soft snores can be heard from the pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the bed. Draco shakes his head in amusement. _I love you, you damn idiot._ He quietly sits on the edge of the bed and Harry stirs as the mattress dips under Draco. His hair is a complete mess and Draco curses inwardly at how utterly adorable it looks. 

“Hi.” Harry says sheepishly.

Draco hums. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, actually. How long was I out?” He yawns, looking at the morning light seeping through the window.

“I just got back from my night shift,” Draco brushes Harry’s hair out of his face and puts his hand on Harry’s forehead. “Your fever seems to have reduced. Here, let me.” He takes out his wand and casts a series of diagnostic spells. They blink in a spectacle of lights and colours, chiming quietly until Draco is satisfied with the results. 

He gives Harry a superior look. “Well, it seems you’re perfectly fine, Potter. Really, I’d expect you knew that magical healing is very efficient, especially with something as trivial as a common cold. If you didn’t fight me all the way-”

“I know, I know, spare me.” Harry rolls his eyes fondly. “You are the best healer in Britain and I was wrong.”

“No need for sarcasm, I’m usually right, anyway.” He smirks.

“Still, I do feel kind of cold.” Harry grimaces, a visible shiver going through his body.

Draco frowns. “Really? That’s strange.” He checks Harry’s forehead again. “All your vitals are perfectly normal, I-”

“Draco. I’m a bit _cold_.” Harry looks at him with hooded eyes. He takes Draco’s wrist and slowly slips their hands under the blanket. “And I need my _healer_ to help me with that.”

The realization hits him and Draco licks his lips, a provocative smile creeping onto his face. “Well, in that case”, He shucks off his robes and sends them to the wardrobe so they don’t wrinkle. He feels the pleasant, familiar heat of arousal slowly spread all over his body. “You will have to undergo a special Christmas therapy.” Draco climbs on top of Harry, their lips almost touching.

Harry runs a hand through his hair and holds it in a light grip. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“One of my most demanding patients, if I’m honest.”

“Well, now, I’m cold and I _demand_ my hot healer take care of that.” Harry’s voice is low and thick with desire.

“I might know something that’ll warm you up.” Draco smiles and kisses him.


End file.
